Historically, during manufacture of stacked circuit configuration, testing for conduction failures through through-substrate vias (TSVs) between layers of the circuit was limited to physical inspection. Being limited to physical inspection made it impossible to make an assessment to improve screen yield related to the TSV. For example, being limited to physical inspection prevents adoption of an electric non-destructive analysis for a screen test and defect assessment/analysis, which includes identifying defective areas and examining origins of failure modes.